


We'll never leave you

by SunflowerAro



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crying, Cuddling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hair Brushing, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, JUST, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerAro/pseuds/SunflowerAro
Summary: When Hyrule has a nightmare, it's up to Legend to comfort him—even if he'll deny he's soft.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 153





	We'll never leave you

Narrowing his eyes at the minuscule gap between the bushes, Legend huffed, fingers tapping against his arm impatiently. Raising his gaze to the moon above them, he let out a huff when he noticed his watch had ended over ten minutes ago. Ten minutes in which he could have been asleep, if it weren’t for Hyrule deciding to up and leave with a mumbled, “bathroom.” 

If the kid really thought he could avoid his watch by sleeping elsewhere, Legend had a few choice words for him. 

Leaning back against the log he had claimed for watch, Legend blew out a breath, turning his gaze back to the bushes as he planned out how to scold the kid once he returned.

His hand flew to the sword that lay beside him when the bushes began to rustle, his eyes narrowing. He shifted slightly, prepared to jump up on the off-chance a monster burst through the foliage, only to sigh in relief when Hyrule stumbled through instead. The kid huffed when branches clung to his hair and tunic like gnarly hands, forcing himself past them and acquiring more than a few that stuck to him. 

Legend watched as Hyrule let out a sigh, curling his arms around himself as he drew nearer to the fire. The lecture died on the tip of his tongue when Hyrule walked into the dancing light of the flames, his freckled face splotchy, eyes stained red. He inhaled sharply when he noticed the tears still shimmering in the kid’s eyes, his heart sinking into his stomach. 

Hyrule had yet to notice him, focused on picking his way through the bedrolls as silently as possible, heading back towards where his own sat on the other side of the fire. He sniffled softly, raising a hand to scrub at his face.

Legend’s heart squeezed painfully, as though a blin had taken its meaty fist and latched onto it without mercy, digging its jagged claws in for good measure. 

There was no way in _hell_ he would let Hyrule return to his bedroll like this. 

Legend cleared his throat before Hyrule could stray too far from him, wincing when the poor kid nearly jumped out of his skin, whipping around to face him. He barely held back a grimace when he saw the tears lying in the corners of Hyrule’s eyes, when his ears began to burn as bright as his face. 

“Legend!” he said, looking down in an attempt to hide his face. He shifted nervously, twisting the hem of his shirt between his fingers. “I didn’t see you there...”

Clearly, he hadn’t. Legend doubted Hyrule would have snuck into the clearing so soon if he had. 

Legend pursed his lips, raising his gaze to the bird’s nest that had become of Hyrule’s hair—how had he managed _that?_ And yet...it would be so much easier to tackle than the moblin in the room. 

“Geez, did you go crawling through the bushes?” 

Hyrule raised his head slowly, curiosity swimming in his eyes where tears once had—only remnants remained, thank Hylia. “I...”

Legend huffed, nodding to the bare patch of grass in front of him. “Come on. Someone has to fix that mane of yours.”

Hyrule blinked, brows furrowing thoughtfully. Stepping closer hesitantly, Hyrule sat down, his back facing Legend, knees tucked up to his chest.

With Hyrule’s gaze off of him, Legend allowed a worried grimace to spread across his face. Hyrule had forgone asking him for help, had left to cry _alone_ in the forest, rather than ask him for comfort.

Did Legend really come off as _that_ heartless?

Shaking his head, Legend placed a hand over Hyrule’s shoulder to keep him still—he winced when Hyrule flinched under his touch, tensing tighter than a spring. He murmured an apology, reaching out to carefully pry the first twig from Hyrule’s hair, slumping in relief when it came out without a struggle. 

Pain was the _last_ thing Hyrule needed at the moment. 

Legend continued the process ever so slowly, keeping a grounding hand over Hyrule’s shoulder as he pried out twig after twig with the utmost care. A smile made its way onto his face when Hyrule began to relax under his touch, leaning back subconsciously into his hand every time he so much as touched his hair. 

“So,” Legend said once the final twig had been discarded, leaving only a dozen knots within his hair. “Where did you go?”

Hyrule stiffened instantly, shoulders rising as any semblance of peace was shattered. Legend pursed his lips, reaching out to card his fingers through the knots, slowly easing them away. Hyrule let out a sigh at the touch, leaning back ever so slightly. 

“I—” Hyrule winced when his voice came out raspy. 

Legend hummed for him to continue, scratching lightly at his scalp to soothe him as he eyed off another knot to tackle. 

“I had a nightmare,” Hyrule admitted, looking down even though Legend couldn’t see his face—though he noted Hyrule’s ears turned red.

Legend continued to untangle the knots as he waited for Hyrule to continue—and if he ran his fingers through Hyrule’s hair after each knot soothingly, well that was nobody’s business but his own. 

If he continued to card his fingers through his hair even after knots had been cleared, no one else needed to know.

“You guys…”

Legend almost flinched when Hyrule spoke up once more, his voice barely a whisper, softer than the gentle crackle of the fire before them.

“You all left me, said you’d had enough of me and just walked away, and I—I was alone again.” Hyrule shook his head, Legend’s fingers coming loose from his hair as he buried his face in his knees. 

“I didn’t want to bother anyone, so I went for a walk,” Hyrule mumbled. Legend had to strain his ears to hear the muffled words, but they tore at his chest all the same.

Hyrule had left to cry alone because he didn’t want to bother them, hadn’t asked for comfort because he thought they—had thought _Legend_ —would be annoyed at him. 

“Wha—Hyrule, you’ll never bother us over something like this— _especially_ something like this!” Legend hissed, his words laced with anger that was only directed towards himself. If he hadn’t come off as uncaring, Hyrule wouldn’t have had to cry alone in the forest, believing none of them would care.

“It’s okay,” Hyrule mumbled. “You don’t need to lie.” 

Legend growled, not caring when Hyrule flinched in front of him. “No. I’m stopping you right there. I am _not_ lying, you hear me? You won’t bother any of us because we care about you, alright?” 

When Hyrule said nothing, Legend continued.

“Besides, we’d never abandon you; I doubt even Hylia herself could drag us away from you, ‘Rule. You’re stuck with us.” He chuckled, rubbing his hand over his face when it began to burn at his admission—Hylia, he hated being sappy. But, Hyrule needed to hear it, and he could set aside his pride for a minute.

Besides, no one else was awake to hear it.

Legend winced when Hyrule sniffled before him, leaning closer worriedly. Had he crushed Hyrule’s already fragile heart? Had he been too aggressive _again?_

“Shit, ‘Rule. Are you—” his words were cut off when Hyrule leaned back into his chest abruptly. 

Hyrule looked up with shimmering eyes once more, but now they were filled with love where fear had once tainted them. “Thanks, Legend.” 

Legend’s face burned once more and he quickly looked away, clearing his throat. “Yeah, yeah. You can get off, now.”

Hyrule pouted, shaking his head. “Not yet, I...” He looked down, biting his lip and moving to get up. “Never mind, sorry.”

Legend narrowed his eyes, reaching forward to wrap his arms around Hyrule’s middle, dragging him back into his chest. Hyrule let out a squeak of surprise, sputtering when Legend pulled them back to lean against the log.

“Get some more rest, ‘Rule. You look like you need it.”

Hyrule blinked, before a smile spread across his face and he practically melted into his arms. Legend rolled his eyes fondly, tightening his hold around Hyrule, grateful the rest of camp slumbered on. 

“We’ll never abandon you, ‘Rule. You’ll never be alone again, I promise.”

Hyrule sighed in relief, his eyes slipping shut once more as his fatigue won over.

And if Legend gently wiped away the tear tracks that still stained Hyrule’s face with his thumb, if he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to the kid’s forehead as he slept, no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I wrote this fic for my dear friend, Lils!! I know you've been feeling a bit down lately, sweetheart, and I hope this makes you feel a bit better <3


End file.
